


[Podfic] Big Spooky Fan

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AZ Fell & Co, Campfire stories, Cryptid Aziraphale, M/M, Misconceptions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spooky stories, cryptid Crowley, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: A scout troop tells spooky stories around a campfire, and one ex-Londoner has an interesting tale to tell about Soho's most bizarre urban legend: AZ Fell and his antique bookshop.(Or: Aziraphale gets mistaken for a ghost)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] Big Spooky Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Spooky Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387169) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



* * *

[Link to Podfic on Tumblr](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/637393677578354688/podfic-of-big-spooky-fan-by-worseomens)

[Link to Podfic on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/Big-Spooky-Fan-Podfic-enos0j)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nfw4weijdqby8kj/Big_Spooky_Fan.mp3/file)


End file.
